The Sun
by dontstraytoofar
Summary: And she was. She was named after dawn itself. And your not quite sure why it took you so long to figure it out. This is my first fanfic so enjoy and be kind? Edit: Oneshots and happiness (or sadness you choose) found inside. c: hope you like it and give it a chance! Malora.
1. Warmth

For many years you watched. From the shadows. Watched as her hair changed like the leaves or how her eyes shone like the new horizon. She was always running, tripping over her little feet as she chased woodland creatures and butterflies. Her small hands clasping the air, while her smile out shown even the brightest of stars.

She would never see your lurking shadow or your magic swirling to catch her as she ran a bit _too _fast. But alas, it was inevitable as you sneer down at her. Those same grabby little fingers reaching into the air, although now with a different object of desire.

"Up!" Her arms reaching towards you. You turn your head slightly to the left in questioning.

Her eyes never seemed so blue.

Your knees bend as so do the branches of the trees as you lift her up. Her child like glee affectionate and contagious as you smirk at her smile.

She never seemed so helpless. So light.

She giggled and touched your horns, smiling and looking so pure. Her attention was pulled to your face as she put a small hand on your cheek and looked in awe at the hue of your eyes. You turn your head softly to the right as you looked upon her face. You slowly put her down and her swinging feet touched the ground. She looked up once more at you and smiled before catching the sight of a butterfly crossing her path.

You watched as her tiny feet carried her away in the green grass of spring.

And you swore right then and there, in that moment of warmth and content, no harm would ever befall your little beastie for that smile was one you couldn't live without.

—

She was dawn for you. A new beginning of light and warmth. No wings could compare to how she made your heart sore. And in the darkness of that heart, she lived up to her name and brought sunshine to your life once more.

And for many years you watched. Watched from the shadows.

But now. Now, you watch her form on pillows and sheets. Her crystal eyes never to open again and tears run in fair pellets down your cheeks. She was the dawn of your horizon and the stars beneath your feet.

And in the dark pit of self hatred and utter sadness that was your beating heart a small epiphany shone through as you saw what she was to you.

She was your wings.

Something that was part of you but ripped away. A part of your being and soul taken from you as you sat back and watched. She soared you higher and higher each time her heart beat.

But this time, it was all your fault. From you stems this loss of the brightest light to ever forth come to your horizon. This sunshine to never peak her warmth to your shadows. And it takes all your strength to stand up right and not fall into shadows once again right next to the bed.

So you lean with shaky fingers and trembling lips over her body and think of sunrises and her pretty smile and how the way her eyes rivalled the ocean.

And when your lips touch her skin she's never felt so cold and another tear escapes because suns are warm and your little beastie is as cold as ice.

Your eyes fluttered shut, but know they open to be met with her seaward skied orbs peering back at you and a relived sob escapes those trembling lips. Your shaky hand is caressing her straw coloured hair and your sun rises once more as her mouth stretches into the most radiant smile that is directed at you.

" You came back. You saved me."

And its with those words from your princesses mouth you found something anew.

A home. Love. Your light. You cupped her cheek as she did so long ago.

And you found your self promising.

"Of course my little beastie and I would do it again, as I swear I'll keep you safe. For I never want to have to miss your smile again."

A promise you never broke as your sun smiled into your horizon.


	2. Cool nights and fireflies

**Authors Note: Decided to put another chapter up! I'll most likely keep writing with this story. ****Don't**** know where its ****headed but so far its just writings and drabbles but ill get it somewhere promise. Plus**** I'm having so many ideas for these two and Its quite fun writing in this world. Plus the movie was so good I ****can't**** stop ****imaginig different stories/scenes. Don't forget to review it really keeps me going c: **** hope you enjoy! :) x ps decided to do this in 2nd person as the last one was. **

Your wings are back and they are as magnificent and glorious as they once were. You dip low and twirl through open clouds as your body flies higher and higher yet, touching the atmosphere. Feeling the smooth edges of freedom.

They then lower you down, it seems on their own accord, to a bright young girl on the edges of a river. Your wings land in soft green grass and they bat their last thump.

Aurora doesn't notice your presence yet, and your thankful your own heart beats were drowned out by the sound of the heavy wings, as surely the young princess would have heard the desperate rhythm it plays as you draw near to her crouched figure.

The fare young girl is playing with water spirits, gleefully laughing at the small splashes they sent her way. Its nearing dusk as fireflies light up her face and lick the surface of the water and your feet carry you closer to the bank.

Its a cool beautiful night and your dark lips pull to a devilish smile as magic runs your body and you flick your wrist and send a splash of water into Aurora's illuminated face. Her figure jumps up as she lets out a squeal to turn around to the culprit. With damp hair and mischievous smiles mud is picked up in a princess' hand and raised in aim.

With wide eyes and a raised eyebrow, your eyes challenge her. "You would be wise to put that down, mud is very hard to get out of wings you know." And your voice holds warning and hints of teasing and playfulness but you know with Auroras amused look and her teeth showing in a smile, the mud would reach its destination. So with reluctant resistance you watch as the mud is hurled and it lands above your cheek and the blonde haired girl lets out a giggle and you would let her throw many a more just to here her laugh.

You raise a disgusted hand to the mud splattered part of your face and flick the mud to the ground as a beautiful smile stretches your lips and you let out a laugh. Your princess joins in and you find yourself in true happiness, fireflies and chilly nights have never felt more like home.

Once the mud had been cleaned from your cheek you plastered a fake serious look onto your face and knelt to the ground pulling a good amount of mud into your hands.

"I do hope you realise what you've just done?" You raise back up and meet her eyes with a smirk playing your lips. She plays along and graciously answers, picking up mud as her voice picks up in mischief.

"Why I'm afraid not," giggles escaping her light pink lips and her eyes glowing "please do explain" And your face feels like splitting in two as your smile grows and grows.

You twirl your fingers in motion and the mud underneath her feet moves as she lands on the ground with more mud splattering into her face and genuine laughs escape your mouth. Her blonde hair with flecks of mud follow her head as she looks up at you in surprise. Your laugh carries into the night air and her harmonious giggles chime in as she looks up at you from her muddy spot on the ground.

"Well, actions do speak louder than words I am afraid." Her delicate hands wipe at her dress and she holds one up. "Care to help a damsel in distress?"

And I guess you should of seen it coming if you weren't so distracted by her star-y smile and her moonlit eyes.

So you reach down and grasp her hand to lift her up and surprised gasps and shrieks come from your mouth as you are pulled down with her and into the mud Aurora sits in. You landed on top of her with mud coating your cloths, tangled in your hair and thankfully, missing your wings.

Her laughs of childish glee filled the peace and you sit up with both arms on either side of her head and you never seemed to fathom the endless joy and beauty the girl possessed.

She smelt of roses and spring time and she felt of petals and warmth.

Pink tinted both your cheeks as you shared the same breath. You smiled (something you seemed to do lately around the girl) and raised one hand from the mud and dabbed a finger of it onto her small nose. She wiggled it and you chuckled at the sight.

Lowering your head closer to the girl, you placed your forehead on hers and eyes seemed to connect in the same brightness of the stars that night. You slowly closed your eyes as she did and bask in the feeling of her being so close to you.

The mud was making you itch and the water spirits were skimming the surface of the river. Fireflies flew about and flowers of glowing petals and stems blew about in the night wind.

The forest of Moor was asleep and cold that night.

But in the embrace of the princess, with her even breaths and the fragrance of roses filling the air, the night had never seemed so alive and warm.

With your forehead still resting on hers, you sigh.

"You tricked me little beastie." Contentment laces your words and love follows them. You open your eyes to see her crystal hue glimmer back. She cups your face and kisses your cheek lightly, not daring to go any closer to the lips she wants so badly to touch. That you want her to touch. So you can feel love again.

"Alls fair in love and war" Her voice is quite and peaceful like the trees around you and her blonde hair is splayed around her face. And you realise that it is all fair, because you start a small fight of lips as you press yours to hers. Its light, like her petalled skin and she presses hers to yours with a sigh of love of her own. Love and war are such vast opposites, you cant help but think as you cradle her face in your hands.

And if such different things can colour the world, whose to say or deny how beautiful of opposites you both make as you co-exist together.


	3. Flowers

**3rd chapter! I'm still not sure where this is heading but for now its little one shots that will soon become a story... somehow...haha but for now enjoy the fluff i now bring you! reviews appreciated :) **

Someone told her there was a soul out there with love in their eyes and flowers in their hair.

And she believed, for whatever reason or another, her pretty young mind believed that that type of love existed. But oh, how love can be deceiving and in the most trickiest of ways. For she found herself many a years later, with two wings less and a dark heart that beats out of time.

She wouldn't be fooled anymore with the idea that someone could make your breath stop, or your fingers tingle at their touch, or that love was the cause of emotion and existence, human and fairy alike. She never understood the need or craving that creatures possessed for the feeling of love.

Its a torturous, soul shattering feeling of false euphoria that Maleficent had already experienced. And in the most of foulest ways.

And it seemed, in the shadow of dark thoughts and feelings she loathed to admit that she too craved the same substance. The same feeling that seeped through her skin and heart when her wings were strong and unfaltering.

She thought of the dawn, and how it spread her with warmth and the closest she's ever felt to love. How it diminishes the chill of winter and brings soaring days to Maleficent's heart. How it tingles the tips of her fingers and makes her breath stop.

She shakes her head of the thoughts and wonders about her wings. It is of unimportance, she tells herself, that Aurora shares the same name and meaning of the dawn that brings her love.

—-

Its years later, many more since her heart last broke that she sees the light of love with her wings on her back, gentle and soft . And it comes to no surprise she finds herself staring at Aurora.

Whose eyes held love, and had pretty flowers in her hair.

They lay, in sunshine and in grass listening to the rhythmic beats of their own hearts and Maleficent wonders when hers became so in tune with that of the woman laying next to her.

She never would be fooled again by mistrust or greed stricken love for the soul she now held in her hands is the most beautiful love she's ever seen. And its all the more sweeter that this love is true.

They both together watch the Moors grow and change, and Maleficent paints pretty pictures of galloping horses and diving mermaids with swirls and swirls of pure magic. It cause smiles of adoration aimed at her from a now young Queen and she cant help but smile back.

The flower crown sits perfectly atop Auroras golden head and Maleficent plays with it idly with her arm around her shoulder while still painting pretty pictures with her other hand. Curled into her side, Auroras sighs of content bring joy to the fairies heart.

"My love?" Auroras voice brings Maleficent out of her thoughts as she lowers her hand dousing the magic and inclines her head towards Aurora. With a "hmm" of acknowledgement Aurora continues.

"Of all the crowns to wear in the Moor, to why such is it flowers the crown I wear?' Her innocent questions brings a warm smile to Maleficent's face and is met with the gentle caress of Aurora's hair. She answers with love coating her voice and happiness flowing through.

"Quite simple my little beastie," the name still making a small smile appear to Auroras lips, " for as flowers are the prettiest of nature, and a soul as beautiful as yours deserves nothing less." A small chuckle leaves the blondes mouth and Aurora feels like a teenager again, swooning from loving words and red tinting her cheeks.

"And is that why, my love," her light fingers coming to contact with a floral bound silver necklace around Maleficent's neck "that you wear such a necklace?" Its the fairies turn to chuckle at her love bathed in sunlight and warm red cheeks. She's never felt more loved.

"One but many beastie" Maleficent's lips press lightly against her forehead, grazing Aurora's right brow. Said eyebrow raises in question. "And what other reasons must there be?" Aurora's curiosity as a young child comes out in those words and more chuckling ensues.

"As it is a gift from you Aurora, I wear it so it may be close to my heart as are you" Auroras eyes lock with that of the fairies and a firm kiss is placed upon her lips as the blonde conveys her love through the contact. Hours seem to pass, as always when the two share a kiss for time doesn't matter as they share the same breath. It ends and Aurora finds herself missing the feeling, she bites her lip to try and stop the pressing radiant smile forcing its way through.

"And when did you, my dear Maleficent become so charming?" Teasing words are thrown and both revel in the easiness they bring each other. The sun is starting to set but neither notice its absence as they hold each other tighter, Maleficent's wings cocooning there bodies in warmth and comfort. "Oh, I've always been like that. I'm quite irresistible aren't I?" Maleficent's gloating smile is childish and Aurora can't help but quickly kiss it. Her head pulls back and she agrees. "Quite" As she leans in for another, the moon now casting there shadows against the trees.

The fairy once thought love to be a tale, lies in there truest form when her wings were stripped. A foreign concept one would use when truly desperate.

But she sees now, with her Queen of flowers and pretty eyes safely wrapped up in her feathered wings, she has never felt love so close.


	4. Greed of Man

**New chapter! So I've decided for this to be a one shots area and i'll be writing an ****actual story soon on these two :) not sure when but sometime soon but for now enjoy some angst and fluff in this one. Got a whole week off school and work so expect more? reviews are awesome and some prompt ideas would be great! (thanks for the idea GothicPhoenix) sorry for the babbling x **

Its the selfishness of man that Maleficent cannot trust or fathom. She sees the greed and blood created from the trait, and can't help but wonder why such vile creatures cannot understand that not everything is theirs to take.

She ponders this as she watches Aurora collect flowers from the nearby river bed, with her hair in the sunlight Maleficent has never seen it glow so brightly, rivalling that of her smile. And she realises how free Aurora looks, but wonders if she is as selfish as man, for she has kept the princess in the Moore's.

Safe. Protected. And above all, to herself.

She knows of human duties and loyalty to the throne but she can't help but think that Aurora fits _here, _in the Moore's with her. She's never felt more home than she has when she walks or lays with Aurora on the forest floor. Or when they talk and hold each other in warmth when the stars come out for them, and Maleficent steals quick kisses from the princesses lips when one twinkles in the sky.

But what makes melancholy rise from Maleficent's heart is that Aurora is not of hers to keep.

She has a mind of 18 winters, one that can make decisions and thoughts on what she wants or loves and how she sees the world. Be it in the shade of black and white, or the vast wheel of colours it has to offer. A beautiful mind that enthrals the faerie's wonder more often than not. A mind and heart that is not a possession of which someone can keep. A mind and heart that Maleficent can not help but fall in love with over and over again and that can make her own heart twitch and thump in happiness.

And in the thoughts of her beauty which stands few feet away bathed in sunlight, she swallows her pleas of greed and selfishness for her to stay and says her name. And it still makes Maleficent's lips turn up as it rolls of her tongue and reaches the young princesses mind.

Her body slides into Maleficent's warm slender frame and she tries not to give to much attention at how easy Aurora's body fits against her own. Her wings come around and curl into them both tickling the cheek of Aurora's face. Utter content and happiness coats her young face and Maleficent wishes for it to stay that way forever.

"Yes Maleficent?" Love also coats her words and she doesn't notice how Aurora is looking at her for worry runs her mind in a haze.

The pale blondes eyes are transfixed on that of her faeries. Tracing the outline of her face and burning the details into her mind, she truly, in all her eighteen years of life seen nothing more beautiful than what she sees in front of her and holds in warmth of wings and bodies. Love has never been a foreign concept to Aurora, and it makes her smile at the thought, that it seems to her that Maleficent has been the only one to truly make her feel it. To experience it. And to make it spill out of her in waves and waves.

And Aurora came to the realisation then, one that quite startled her, that her life would be lived in this moment. In the Moor's. With her love. And no one could change her decision. She could blissfully spend the rest of her days with the woman that lay with her under ancient trees and cotton clouds.

Its Maleficent's voice that brings Aurora out of love-filled gazes.

"The human's kingdom, is it one of which you'd like to return to?" After the words are out Maleficent grows solemn and swallows tears of sadness as she awaits her princesses answer. Staring any where other than her bright blue eyes she grows worrisome. After all these years she should be used to love never being fair. But her fear runs deeper and her despair flows easy as Aurora answers.

"Yes, I wouldn't mind to return." Maleficent's heart thumps through her ears and she should of known to never grow as greedy as man. A tear slips down her cheek and meets at her chin and she can hear Auroras breath hitch. Her wings have never felt so heavy as they droop down and fall as her tears do. Her voice broken, she lets silent tears fall.

Aurora's eyes widen and she hurriedly cradles Maleficent's face and wipes that of the tears that remain. Worry, concern and fear flash through her sky blue eyes and Aurora feels the burn of tears behind her own as she watches her love in sadness. "Maleficent, are you okay? My love? What troubles you so? Maleficent?" Their eyes connect on there own accord and Maleficent just wishes for more time with the orbs of light.

Her voice is broken but she lets the words tumble out. A slight comforting smile toys on her lips but she can't in this moment seem to find happiness.

"Is this what you wish? To rule the kingdom of humans? To live with them?" Confusion sweeps Aurora's face and she furrows her brows as she still stares into Maleficent's eyes. She comes to realisation to what she had said and self hatred runs her veins as she sees the words that she said would break anyones heart. "No!," Its rushed and determined, taking the faerie by surprise. "The kingdom I wish to rule is yours, I simply seek to visit the kingdom to keep ties between the two. I wouldn't want to be Queen if it means being separated from you, from the one soul that keeps me tethered to existence."

Utter certainty and conviction are behind the words and Aurora keeps talking, finding hope and relief seep the eyes of her faeries. "I'm sorry, I'm an idiot for saying my words like that, it gave you the wrong indication" Maleficent reaches up and cups her face, her tears now dry and the happiness found as Aurora smiles warmly back. She kisses her cheek and finds words.

"You could never be an idiot Aurora, but a Queen of the Moor's? I'd like to think the position would suit you well." Aurora's laughter fills the forest air as Maleficent wonders why she ever doubted the love of that Aurora possessed.

Aurora's laughter dies off and the princess continues with wonder in her voice. "You left me with my own choice and for that Maleficent I'm most grateful. You seem to know how to love more than you realise," Aurora's lips find the corner of her upturned lips and the melancholy leaves entirely as she leaves the softest of kisses there. Aurora's whisper reaches her ears as their foreheads touch.

"But I need you to understand one thing and one thing only as we grow old together." Their eyes meet again and Maleficent's wings raise from their drooped position. Her long nailed hands stoke softly at her young pale face and outline the small laugh lines. Maleficent's whispers are sent back.

"And what is that my little beastie?" The trees sway to the words and the wind carries them around their heads as they lose themselves in each other. Smiles are shared and love is spilling out in waves and waves over and over again.

"Just that Maleficent, we grow old together. And in every life I will always choose you, like the sun chooses to rise or the moon decides to come out, or how the stars decide to shine. I will love you."

She sees now, why man take and need so much. Because they will never experience the beauty and wonder of Aurora.

Pure love in it's simplest of forms.


	5. The end of beginnings

**So sorry for the delay, its winter here in aus and i got ****caught**** with a cold :( so in my depressed mood i would do what any one would do and wrote a sad ****fix**** to match it. Ssorry for the ****length**** but its 12:30 am and sleep is ****calling me. ****Thanks for the reviews btw and the prompts :) so heres a little bit of angst and i ****hopeful**** will have another up ****tomorrow. enjoy! **

She doesn't smile anymore. And she lets the Moore's nature brown in colour.

She doesn't fly. Her wings unused for an endless time. Whats the use in flying, when what your soaring to has never seemed so out of reach? Whats the use, if when you touch the clouds the sun will never touch your skin?

Yes, we've been through this before. Maleficent's sun. Light in the form of Aurora, such a pure light and it grazed her cheeks whenever Aurora would cradle her face.

So she doesn't fly, because her sun would never be there to welcome her.

Diaval hasn't cawed in a lifetime and hasn't fluttered a feather since the sun had set. He doesn't collect pretty stones from the river beds anymore.

You see, suns have a lifetime. And oh how Maleficent wished for supernovas to not exist.

She doesn't talk much and the leaves crunch under her feet and her eyes have never seemed so dull in colour. Tears the size of raindrops fall from her eyes and the sky each night, and she can never seem to dry her eyes as much as her sun could. With one delicate touch her tears would stop at bay and Aurora would smile as she kissed her lips and Maleficent could always see the sun rising and touching the tips of Aurora's hair. It's what her love felt like.

Sun rises and soft kisses is what it was. And I guess that's why Aurora had her supernova, how she left the earth so brilliantly, so light, so full of love as she gave soft kisses and sun rises to Maleficent as her eyes set.

She had never cried so much in her life. She knew Aurora's supernova was inevitable, that one day great stars and suns cease to exist, but the sobs that racked her body left permanent scars in her throat and the tears that left her eyes stained her cheeks. They still do really, and as I said, she can never quite get them to dry.

She doesn't watch early mornings anymore. But she watches the late evening sun droop, hoping to catch the last lingering rays of her sun. She would stand, stuck in the position of endlessly watching the horizon and would cry again, just knowing its not the same sun.

Her eyes are still dull, green seems to be a permanent colour amidst the gold and her feathers lack shine.

Sun sets and supernovas are forces of nature, beautiful to behold and sights that make gasps escapes lips and make hearts rise.

But from where I stand, watching the summer wind dry Maleficent's tears as she stares off where sky meets ocean, unblinking in a haze; sun sets and supernovas have never seemed so wrong. So unfair to the world as both never really have a beginning.

And to me, Aurora was more than a force of nature. More than an object to just cease to exist. She was Maleficent's love and light, the golden in the faeries eyes, the smile to grace her lips, the wind that made her fly.

And oh, how I wish for supernovas to not exist and for the little beastie to peak Maleficent's horizon's once more.


	6. Childhood games and laughter

**Here you go! Tried out AU modern time (thanks for the prompt iLoveMarsha) and characters are pretty OOC mainly Maleficent though, but her starting dislike of tiny Aurora is still canon :) So yeah, enjoy! thanks for the reviews oh and to reposting in different languages ****I'm**** fine with that just ****don't**** forget to ****source me as author :) Disclaimer: all rights to disney and maleficent. **

Little legs flailed about and soft giggles filled her ears. Why she agreed to this she has no idea, but here Maleficent finds herself holding a four year old squirming Aurora at arms length as her eyebrow rose.

The little girls aunts, ever persuasive and forcing, thrust the blonde bundle of excitement into her arms without a glance back as they headed to, and Maleficent quotes, "girls fun night". Which more than likely just involved reruns of Bold and the Beautiful while they cried about their miserable lives. That brought a smirk to her face.

Maleficent sighs, why she ever became friends with the three stooges she'll never know.

She blew a stray hair from her face and looked at the little girl. I mean, I guess in the right light she _was _tolerable; with dimples and blonde curls that reached her shoulders Aurora was a cutie. But Maleficent, ever the denier refused to accept such a beast could be considered _cute._

Oh how she hated children.

She gently put Aurora down and knelt to her eye level, her black pant suit crinkling as she wondered why she gave up a free day off work for this. She rolled up the sleeves of her button up white long sleeved shirt and looked sternly into Aurora's eyes as she spoke. "Okay first off rules of my house. One, no running. Anywhere. Capiche?"

Bright sparkling eyes stared blankly up at her and Aurora's hair swung as she tilted her head. Maleficent rolled her eyes and continued. "Okay. Rule number two were not animals, we eat with actual cutlery. And rule number three, don't squeal. I hate it. Got it?"

A little finger bopped Maleficent on the nose and she scrunched up her face at the unexpected touch. Aurora giggled and smiled, showing her dimples, she swung her arms around and rocked back and forth on her feet. "You have really pretty eyes" Maleficent blinked and huffed, secretly touched at the little ador- nope, nope she mustn't get soft. Hard-ass business woman was what she was, and no blue eyed little gremlin would change that. "Yes, well. Flattery will get you nowhere little beastie so I suggest you do what all little girls do and-well do whatever you do"

She stood up and promptly waited for Aurora to leave so she could at least do some paper work while watching the little beast. She didn't like children but she wasn't _that _irresponsible, she would actually watch over the girl and look after her.

Her thought process was interrupted by high pitched laughing and squealing. Well there goes the third rule. Wait, Aurora was literally _just _there two seconds ago. Reason number one of disliking children. Inhuman speeds.

Maleficent sighed and followed the sound of child's laughter and found herself opening the sliding glass doors to her backyard. In the green grass of summer little Aurora's hair reflected the sunlight and her little feet carried her as she ran in circles reaching out to a black crow circling above her head. Her dress that adorned sunflowers made Maleficent roll her eyes, that was borderline too innocent. A small "oof" of Aurora falling over from dizziness made her attention go the the little beast. She would never admit it, but the small sigh of relief escaped as she watched Aurora giggle while on her back.

Who was she kidding, no work would be completed while a noisy little creature ran in her yard. So with reluctance Maleficent called out wincing at the idea that she really was subjecting herself to _this_.

"Aurora?" The little girls eyes found Maleficent as she heard her name and a gasp of excitement left her small lips. "Lets play hide and seek! I'll hide and you seek!" And we all know Maleficent would deny to anyone, that the feeling of being wanted flooded her heart. Before she could respond though, an exited and energetic Aurora flew into the house at full speed.

Another sigh.

There goes rule number one.

From upstairs she heard Aurora's high pitched voice reach her ears. "No peeking! Oh and count to 30!" She smiled and called back, shaking her head "You do realise you just gave away your hiding place!" She heard a small huff of "phooey" before she turned around and put her hands over her eyes.

Small little pitter patter of feet ran across the floorboards of her house.

_29!_

Doors creaked open and shut and Maleficent could hear her little huffs of frustration.

_28, 27, 26!_

She was yelling the numbers out and they echoed throughout her house. She never really realised how empty it was when she wasn't playing childhood games and listening to laughter.

_5,4,3!_

She heard the last door shut and opened her eyes. "Ready or not, here I come!" Ascending the stairs she shook her head at herself. _Really Malle, playing hide and seek. This is a new low. _Landing the last step she looked down her corridor and saw small shadows pass through the crack in her bedroom door. Wait, bedroom door!? God. Damn. It. She ran as fast as she could in her work heels and opened the door. Surveying and sweeping the room, from the walk in wardrobe and bathroom her eyes landed on her bed. Okay really? Her bed?

Creeping quietly into the room she saw a bundle of sheets that could only be the little beastie she was looking for. The sheets shook with quite laughter and Maleficent smiled mischievously. "Hmm if only I could find Aurora, I've looked everywhere!" She opened her wardrobe doors and stuck her head in. "She's not here." Her bathroom doors were opened next. "Hm she's not here either!" The giggles grew loader and the sheets moved and shook harder. "Maybe she's-" Her voice was cut short as Maleficent pounced on her bed and ripped the sheets away. Smiling wide she started tickling the sides of Aurora and happiness in the form of the little girl laughing filled the room.

Maleficent's toothy smile grew wider as Aurora's dimples showed as she laughed. Breathless giggles met her ears and warmth grew in Maleficent's heart. "Okay, okay! You got me!" Aurora's voice quietened down in her laughter and Maleficent sat back cross legged. _Malle, you've certainly gotten softer. _Watching Aurora sit up with the sheets dangling off half her head adorably Maleficent couldn't deny the twinge in her heart that the girl elected out of her.

"That wasn't fair! You scareded me!" Her cute little smile was still in place though and Maleficent wore a triumphant grin. Flinging the sheet off her blonde curls with three slender fingers Maleficent laughed in bliss. "First off it's pronounced _scared _my little beastie and second of all to be fair, you _did _run in my house." Aurora's light blonde eyebrows drew together and she bit her lip in thought. "Oh, rule number fwee, right?" Not even bothering correcting her on the pronunciation or correct rule number, Maleficent's heart melted at the cute little words that left the four years old mouth.

_You Maleficent are becoming a big soppy softy, you do realise that? _She thought.

But she didn't seem to mind as a small bundle of happiness knocked into her chest and started tickling her ribs and laughter spilled out on her own accord as she heard giggles up above her. Her head threw back in laughter and Aurora kept tickling. "Stop! P-please! I surrender!" The little girls laughter continued so Maleficent suddenly stopped thrashing and played unconscious. Her long brown hair splayed across the white sheets as she heard a gasp of worry come from Aurora.

She felt soft hands on her cheekbones and curls touched her face as the little beastie lent over her. A groan left Maleficent's mouth as the added extra weight of a four year old landed on her chest. "Are you asweep?" Aurora's way of saying L sounds never ceased to amuse Maleficent. She smiled softy and opened her right eye as if she just woke up. Aurora smiled back and her dimples made another appearance. She opened both eyes and poked softly into Aurora's stomach. "No but judging by the time you should be, little sleeping beauty."

Her face drooped and her eyebrows drew together once again. Maleficent watched in contentment at the array of emotions Aurora showed in a couple of seconds. Her face lit up in an instant and she opened her mouth in a smile as he stared once again at Maleficent's eyes.

"Did I ever tell you that you have really pweety eyes?"

And laughter bubbled out of Maleficent as she laid on sheets of clouds and the sun warmed her chest as Aurora sat there. Shaking her head with laughter Maleficent looked at the little beastie.

Oh yes, how she hated children.


	7. Star gazing

**Okaayy super quick short continued ****little part to the last chapter cause these two like this are hella adorbs to write :) thanks for the reviews and i won't be publishing any new chapters for a couple of days for I'm going away for a holiday, enjoy! x disclaimer and all that jazz. **

"Do you think true love is real?"

They were outside on Maleficent's swing chair wrapped up in a blanket and were watching the stars. Aurora's little voice reached her ears from where she was nestled in Maleficent's body with the older woman's arm around her.

She had never felt so warm and content.

She chuckled as she watched the stars, ever intrigued by the innocence of Aurora's being. "I think true love comes in many shapes and sizes my little beastie." Aurora's bright blue eyes turned to look up at Maleficent, she could see the reflection of the stars in the woman's eyes and the light smile her face showed. She snuggled further into Maleficent's body and her ever growing curiosity came out as the little girl spoke. "What about knights in shining armour? Like da ones that save the pwincess from the castle?" Her little nose wrinkled at pronouncing the word 'princess' and Maleficent chuckled at the adorable display of excitement and wonder that showed on Aurora's face. "Yes, if you want, a dashing knight will save you."

Aurora's bright eyes slowly drooped and a smile of satisfaction was placed as her head dropped just below Maleficent's shoulder. Her sleep induced voice reached Maleficent's ears and the moons light reflected her blonde curls. "Will you be my knight in shining armour?" It was a sentence slurred in speech from exhaustion and Maleficent barely caught the words, but her heart melted and twitched at the little girl in her arms when she heard the question. She tightened the blanket around them and she could feel the faint fast thumps Aurora's heart was making against her own and she marvelled at how small the little monster actually was.

"I don't really suit metal or iron, you think?." She whispered the words into soft blonde curls and the stars seemed to twinkle brighter as Aurora's answering smile was toothy and her dimples showed in happiness. She giggled and her little hands splayed across Maleficent's stomach. Her voice was a whisper of dreams and sleep, "That's okay. You'll still save me…" Her words dragged off as she fell asleep and her breaths came in small even huffs, a shooting star passed the sky when Aurora fisted her hands in Maleficent's shirt.

Maleficent never intended for a tiny piece of her heart to be filled any time soon. But when Aurora's quite snores and heartbeats filled the night sky with missing stars and light, she wondered why it was this little bundle of sunshine that decided to fill it.


	8. Beeps and promises

**sorry for delay and more angst, but its necessary for this story. :) Ive decide to turn this to a longer than one shot thing as I'm ****enjoying**** writing this. Not sure how long but ill just go with it. SO enjoy and feedback is welcome :) xx and ill still post ****one shots**** so prompts are welcome for them and the main story. **

The news?

Well it came quick.

A blur of white cloaks, flatlined bleeps, and a child clutching her hand with wet confused eyes . Maleficent wondered if they ever got to say goodbye. So here she stands, with hands over her mouth and doctors telling her the semi trailers brakes failed. She cried and Aurora looked up from where she stood at Maleficent's side, she noticed the tears and clutched a little tighter to the woman's hand. She didn't know, Auroras mind too young to understand the concept of losing someone so she did what any little child would do and tried to stop Maleficent's sadness.

They were silent and so were Maleficent's tears. She held tighter to the little fingers in her hand and wondered how she would tell a four year old she doesn't have any aunties left. Or how she would never see them again or eat the home made cookies that the three aunties made especially for her. Or how in just four years of her precious life the most gorgeous, light hearted little girl had no family left.

So she slowly closed her eyes and made her tears stop as she crouched down level on her knees to Aurora's hight and gently moved the blonde curls behind her ear. Smiling gently at her, Maleficent moved her hands to the small shoulders of Aurora.

Words.

Thats what wouldn't come. How? Why? Questions with no answers filtered around Maleficent's mind and she opened her mouth to reassure her little beastie that everything was okay. That tears didn't need to fall from her crystal eyes as Aurora's were starting to well up. In a small voice laced with confusion and sadness Aurora spoke eye level with Maleficent.

"Malle?" Tears spilled over her blue eyes then and Maleficent swore from the act of watching Aurora cry her heart broke. No one as happy as Aurora deserved to cry, so in her desperate attempt to stop Auroras tears she found words. "Shhh, beastie every things okay, your aunties are gonna be okay". In grief and confusion the words she said made no sense and Maleficent wished emotions didn't exist because she never did do well with them. She's never been able to comfort people, let alone the ones she loves.

Even so, Aurora ever bright for her age, saw the lie behind feeble words and sniffed while wrapping her small hands around Maleficent's neck and burying her head in brown waves. "There never waking up, are they?" Her voice was just above a whisper and Maleficent felt a tug at her gut at how small her voice sounded. It cracked in places and was so _tiny. _

Aurora was scared. So scared at the idea of never seeing her Aunties again. Maleficent just held the little girl closer and tighter to her body and lifted her off the ground as she kissed the side of her blonde head. She felt her neck wetten and on their own accord her eyes glistened with unshed tears at feeling Aurora cry into her shoulder.

She shouldn't have to go through this. A child so young already feeling and knowing the pain of loss. Maleficent drowned out the noise of nearby monitors and the rush of medics, but her ears couldn't seem to block the whimpers of the little girl on her shoulder.

"They've gone to a special place my little beastie. Remember the stars we watch?" Blonde curls bounded as Aurora nodded softly while her tears continued, her little fists clenched around Maleficent's shirt. She knows the stars, she watches them every night with Malle and never grows tired of the lights above her head.

"Thats were they'll be, twinkling with the stars my little one." Their voices were whispers and shivers ran there spines at the cold of the hospital. She held tighter and tighter to the little girl in her arms. Both giving the love and support they needed to each other. How could in a few short moments, the world lose three kind spirits that opened up their arms straight away for little Aurora who had no one to hold? _They deserved more, _Maleficent thought, _they deserved so much more time than what they were given. _

She stood in the middle of a hospital hallway cradling Aurora and she closed her eyes as the last tears escaped. _Time is what I have, _she thought, _and Aurora will never have to feel loss anymore, she's never going to feel anything other than love. I promise. _The words were stuck in her mind but that didn't mean they lost the determination and promise behind them. She didn't notice then but the words were directed at the three woman whom lost their time and lives.

Maleficent touched blonde hair and slowly made it to the hospitals doors. She couldn't bare to see their bodies and she wouldn't let Aurora go through anymore than she has.

Maleficent opened her car door and placed a now sleeping Aurora in the car seat, she wiped at dried tear tracks on her cheeks and kissed her forehead. _I promise. _

She drove to the horizon and saw twinkling stars.

And Maleficent could still hear the flatlined beeps run their course through her mind.

—-

It was months later, after a funeral that only two attended, that they watched the stars again. Laying on the grass, their hands interlocked between them, Aurora counted the stars. Maleficent's thumb rubbed at the tiny hand she held and Aurora pointed with the other whispering numbers as she went on. It was a cool night and their small breaths could be seen in the air.

"Malle?" Aurora turned her head in the direction of Maleficent's and she could feel the grass prickle her cheek. "Yes?" Maleficent turned her head as well and she smiled warmly. Aurora's brow furrowed as it always did when she had a question or thought to ask. She turned her head to the sky again and Maleficent followed.

"If my aunties are up there, whose gonna make me cookies? Or read me bedtime stories?" It was an innocent question but thats the reason Maleficent's eyes glistened. So pure and young Aurora was she never truly understood. So she lightly tapped the inside of her little wrist and brought Aurora's attention to her. Maleficent sighed while looking at the stars and love in Aurora's big blue eyes, she wondered if the little beastie could see the love reflected back in her own.

"I may not be a good cook, or tell really good bedtime stories. But I can show you the stars?" Her voice turned the tiniest bit hopeful at the end and little Aurora's eyes grew double the size. She gasped and smiled so big Maleficent forgot why they had been sad for so long.

"Oh! And my knight in shining armour. Don't forget that!" And Maleficent laughed as the melancholy left her body and Aurora giggled along with her. Her chuckles carried on with the words. "Oh I wouldn't dream of it my little beastie." Aurora smiled again and nodded. "Good."

They went back to star gazing and counting and both neither noticed the time. When Aurora's voice filled the night air once again Maleficent found her self at complete peace.

"I can count three more stars than last time, Malle." She watched the warm breath of Aurora meet the cool night air in puffs and she held the little hand comfortably. "They must be twinkling brighter than any other stars up there, aren't they?" Maleficent answered.

Aurora nodded, the grass underneath her head tickling her neck as she answered Maleficent with the softest of whispers.

"The brightest."


	9. Firsts

**Enjoy some happiness and some big sis Maleficent (I am a Malora shipper but for this ****specific****story****its where I'm headed) c: xx**

"Okay, school bag?" Aurora nodded, excitement lighting her eyes. Her little feet rocking back and forth as she clutched at the straps of said school bag. "Check!" Maleficent chuckled as she fixed the collar of Aurora's dress, she had to admit, she looked adorable. It was Aurora's first day of school and the blonde little girl couldn't seem to rile in her excitement of seeing new faces and learning new things. "Okaay, what about pencil case?" Aurora rolled her eyes dramatically. Yes, at six years old Maleficent was loathed to see that the little girl developed an attitude. An over the top one at that.

"Check! Can we _pleeese_ go now?" She drew out the word in impatience and Maleficent rolled her eyes dramatically in the same fashion Aurora just did. "Well, I'm so sorry _princess, _but ten bucks says half way there in the car you'll say "Um, Malle?" and low and behold you left literally everything back home" Maleficent's eyebrow rose at the end of the sentence and Aurora's face drew into a pout, Oh did she forget to mention she's a whiner too?.

"You know, for a big sister your awfully mean" The older woman scoffed and stood up from where she was crouching moments before. "Ohhh so _now_ I'm the big meanie sister. If I recall last night _you _were the one who stole the remote while I was watching tv" A cheeky smile with dimples was aimed her way and Maleficent just shook her head. _How have I survived so long?. _

Aurora than gasped and her blue eyes widened. She couldn't really read clocks well yet, but judging from the where the arm pointed way in front of the 8 that didn't look good. "Malle! Were late were late were late!" The older woman's arm was grabbed and she was spun around in the direction of the front door. "Aurora!" Her brown hair followed and she just had enough time to grab her keys and wallet out of the drawer while being hurled out by an over energetic blonde blur.

She dropped the hand she was holding to lock the door. She turned the key and stuffed her keys in her pockets and turned around to be met with empty space. Aurora was already in the front of the car staring straight ahead bouncing on the leather seat while her hair bopped up and down. Maleficent shook her head and headed down the pathway. _I swear kids shouldn't be this exited for their first day of school. _

She opened the drivers side door and sat down putting the keys in the ignition. She turned her body sideways and looked with one eyebrow up at Aurora in the passengers side. "And since when have you been able to sit there?" Blue eyes grew and Aurora pouted with a puppy face, jutting out her bottom lip. Maleficent winced. _Dammit not the puppy face, why the puppy face?. _Ever since knowing the girl, Maleficent could never resist the face she would pull to get her way. She steeled herself and tried to look stern. In this case she _had _ to resist.

"Nope, back seat little beastie you know the rules." Aurora's face deflated and she crawled with her bag still on over the compartment and into the back seat. She plonked down and buckled up her seatbelt, her feet dangling from the ground. She still wore a pouty face as she looked out the window. "Hmpf, your no fun." Maleficent chuckled and started the car while turning the radio up.

The drive was filled with non-stop questions and ramblings of Aurora's, the grumbling of before about seats totally forgotten as the six year old lost herself in questions and excitement.

"Whats school like? Whats it like to be a student? Whys the sky blue? Why is there a moon? What _is _a moon? Mal-" She abruptly stopped the questions and Maleficent silently thanked what ever gods were up there. The silence only lasted a second as Aurora noticed where they were.

"Where here! Malle, where here!" Maleficent parked the car on the curb in front of the school and Aurora opened the car door and shot out. Maleficent quickly opened her side door and caught up to the over excited bundle of energy grabbing her bag and gently slowing her down. "Woah slow down speedy Gonzales, don't you want me to walk you in?" She knelt down to Aurora's level and the little girl smiled. "I'm a big girl now, and big girls walk to school, right?" Maleficent bit her lip to stop tears reaching her eyes, she realised how fast she's grown and wondered how much time she would have to cherish this little ball of sunshine before she grew up too fast. Maleficent tucked a stray hair behind Aurora's ear and kissed her on the forehead. "Yeah, your right." Her voice cracked at the end and she cleared her voice and tried again. "You are a big girl, and big girls love hugs right?" Aurora giggled and threw herself into Maleficent's arms, the brunette woman hid her tears in the blonde curls as they hugged. She never knew how much she would grow to love Aurora. She didn't know she had any love left to give.

Aurora drew back and she smiled showing those damn dimples again. "Love you, Malle." And all Maleficent saw was life, one worth living if it meant Aurora would be there. "Love you too little b." Aurora laughed. "Little B? What happened to 'little beastie'. Maleficent poked her in the tummy and laughed along with her. "What? Big sis can't be hip and cool?" Aurora rolled her eyes again and turned around starting towards the gates, waving her little arm and turning back at Maleficent with a smile and giggles on her face. "You are so weird!" Aurora shouted. Maleficent stood up smiling and waved back as all the other kids filtered in.

She was a little weird, but ultimately her life was as well. Because with watching Aurora smiling and living her life happy, Maleficent found she wouldn't want any other life. And a little weird never hurt anybody.


	10. Hey jealousy

**Sorry for the wait! got caught up in life and school and couldn't find the time to write but i hope this will suffice! Prompt from iLoveMarsha (I tried :p)**

**Enjoy xx**

The school gate shut with a groan of rust and Aurora ran out catching sight of Maleficent at the end of the path standing at her car facing the other way. Being shorter for her age than other kids in her year, Aurora's backpack hit the back of her legs as she ran watching the suns light catch the air and filter through the school yards trees. She always loved this part of the day, after finishing her dance rehearsals and choir practice she would meet Malle at the gates and they would go to the cafe down the street and talk about their day. And for Aurora, at the age of 9, today was one of those days where she just wanted a chocolate milkshake shared with her favourite person as the sun set and they watched the horizon.

But it seemed today Aurora drew the short end of the stick as she sees a man with black hair and dark eyes smiling and laughing with, well, _her _Maleficent. As Aurora drew closer she notices a hand over Maleficent's mouth as she holds in laughter at whatever the stupid man said. Her eyes close to slits as she glares at him with as much meanness as a 4th grader with doe-y eyes could muster. _Whats his face_ stops laughing and notices Aurora behind Maleficent clutching her bag straps and not-so-nicely staring at him. He smiles and Aurora's frown deepens.

"Hey! You must be the famous Aurora Maleficent here keeps talking about." Maleficent turns around at his exclamation and instantly brightens at the sight of her little beastie. She puts her hand on her head and kisses the side of her head in greeting. "Well, hello little b, how was school? Deafen anyone with your oh so terrible singing?" Her joking smile is infectious and Aurora's smile is back in place as she looks up at Maleficent. She rolls her eyes and smiles as she answers back, her blue eyes shining. "Ha. Ha. Very funny. I'm a great singer I'll have you know." Aurora grins and swings her arms around as she usually does to fill in time. "Anyhow, how was work? Same old same old?"

Maleficent turns toward the mystery man in answer and introduces him. "Actually, I ran into an old friend from collage. Aurora meet Diaval. Diaval, Aurora." He smiles a sickly charming smile as she extends his hand in greeting and Aurora's frown and stare come back full force. She takes his hand and raises her head higher like the queens and princess' do in movies and shakes it stiffly. "Aurora. Or formally known as "little b"." Her head turns in confusion as she looks upon his dishevelled appearance and unkept hair. He didn't even look like he was trying with the whole 'appearance' thing. Aurora smiled sweetly and addressed the weird looking man again. "Are you always this ugly, or is it just today?" Maleficent's eyes bug out and her mouth gapes open. She looks down to Aurora and narrows her eyes disapprovingly with a still gaping mouth than looks towards Diaval in apology. "I'm really sorry, she didn't mean that. _Right_ Aurora?" The girl in question looks unfazed and inclines her head in Maleficent's direction looking innocently upwards, and with Malle's glare of embarrassment and disappointment she winces and looks down in apology letting her blonde hair obscure her face. Before she could answer though, Diaval spoke smiling warmly at both and politely excused himself looking at his watch.

"Its alright, its getting pretty late anyways. You two have a great night." He went to hug Maleficent goodbye but recoiled at little blue eyes staring at him behind the older woman's legs. He narrowly avoided the hug and put his hand in the middle of himself and Maleficent as she rose her eyebrow at the act. Taking his hand and shaking it, she smiled and said goodnight apologising again for Aurora. He laughed and just shook his head. "Really it's fine. It seems to me you got a real guardian angel there." Maleficent rolled her eyes and smiled at the little girl who had taken her hand in her own and was holding it warmly. "Yes, a guardian angel alright."

They watched him get in his car and wave out the window, thats when, well…Aurora got a talking.

"And what was that about?" Maleficent looked down to the little beastie with her arms folded and her famous brow arch. Aurora folded her arms the same and pouted while looking up and watching as the sunset caught Malle's eyes. "He smelt like wet bird." Her nose crinkled at the end and Maleficent sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Aurora-" The little blonde huffed and cut off Maleficent next words. "What? What was I supposed to do?" Maleficent looked down and stared at her like it was obvious. "I don't know, how about being polite and _not _calling a stranger 'ugly'." Aurora looked down and dropped her arms. She drew her eyes together and mumbled making Maleficent crouch down. "I didn't like the way he made you laugh."

Her voice was so small and sad as her blue eyes sparkled with moisture and Maleficent saw little parts of Aurora she hadn't seen before. Like how Aurora didn't want to lose anyone else. And if that included Maleficent to Diaval, the 9 year old didn't know if she could handle it.

Maleficent saw the vulnerability and never knew such fears could exist in such a young happy girl. She touched Aurora's small chin to raise her head and whispered. "Hey," Her blonde waves moved as her head did and Maleficent moved a stray lock as it landed on Aurora's face. "No one makes me laugh like you do little b, got that?" Aurora smiled slightly and whispered back. "Promise?" Maleficent held up her pinky in the middle of their bodies and wiggled it. "Pinky." Aurora fit her smaller finger with Maleficent's and pulled their bodies together in a hug. Her arms fit around Maleficent's neck tightly and the older woman hugged in equal passion.

Smiling in happiness Maleficent whispered again, "He did kinda smell like wet bird, didn't he?" Aurora pulled back with wide eyes and giggled. Maleficent had never been more thankful for a smile to come back. "See! Told you!"

The older woman stood up and grabbed Aurora's hand again and headed for the car. She fake gasped and exclaimed. "And that hair? _What, _was he thinking?" Aurora played along as she held back a smile. "And the suite. Don't forget the suite." They shuddered over dramatically and laughed as the orange of the sun spread out and faded to blue. Aurora had never felt more certain that Maleficent wouldn't ever leave her.

Her eyes lit up as she rounded to the other side of the car as she remembered the most important part of her day. At the prospect of sugar to a nine year old who wouldn't? "Are we still getting milkshakes!?" Maleficent rested her arms on the roof of the car and stared at Aurora's eyes that just peeked over the top. She scoffed, "What kind of person would I be if I didn't get my little beastie her favourite milkshake?" Aurora smiled and jumped in the car, once they were buckled up and settled in, Aurora looked at Maleficent fondly.

"You know I love you, right?" Maleficent's chest warmed and she felt her eyes sting like every other time Aurora has said it. The little girl always said it at the most insignificant and mundane of times, but the actual weight and feeling the words carried to Maleficent never ceased to make the older woman wonder as to why the world graced her with her own little ball of love.

"Yep. Like how you know I love you too, right?" Maleficent answered with heavy meaning and sincerity while smiling back at little blonde. Aurora's dimples showed in her smile and she nodded. "Right."

And when they sat tonight, drinking chocolate and vanilla milkshakes watching the sun finally set from the cafe window, they would finally know what those words meant. How between the two; a man who smelled like bird, and fears of a nine year old would never break them apart. How pinky promises had never felt so final and that no one made Maleficent smile like Aurora could.


	11. Being sick and watching movies

**Sorry for the wait guys!, I have been away and couldn't update! I've been itching to write and update and i hope this suffices, and if anyone was wondering( just thought of it then) but Maleficent is about in her late twenties, so she's quite young. And i went a few years back in this chapter. But i won't ramble too much, so enjoy! all mistakes are mine and yadda yadda yadda disney owns maleficent and blah. xx **

"My chest is heavy"

A croaky six year olds voice made Maleficent turn around on the couch of their living room, craning her neck. Aurora's big blue eyes looked up and watered. They were bloodshot and red and her nose held the same colour while her face seemed too pale to be normal.

Little Aurora looked absolutely _miserable._

Maleficent's eyebrow's drew together in concern as she took note of Aurora's well being. Inclining her head to the front of her, Maleficent patter her knees for Aurora to sit. The little blonde walked around slowly, swinging her arms around with a pout written on her mouth and eyes . And despite the obvious discomfort on Aurora's face, Maleficent had to let a small smile through. Sometimes Aurora was too cute for words.

Letting Aurora settle on her lap, Maleficent hugged her closer and voiced her concerns. "Hey, Little B, did you say your chest was heavy?" A small nod was sent her way and her tiny lips jutted out further. "Mhm! Right here." Her small finger pointed to where her lungs sat. "Like its filled with rocks, oh! and plus it hurts to breathe. Is that because of the rocks?" Maleficent smiled again and marvelled at how precious children were and how descriptive they could be. She put the back of her hand on Aurora's forehead and gasped at how hot the normally cool smooth skin was. "Oh my god, Aurora your burning up!"

And I guess that was the wrong thing to say to such an overreactive creative mind.

Her eyes widened comically and her hands flew to her face. "Malle! Put me out put me out put me out!" Maleficent looked at Aurora with a face of confusion and an eyebrow quirk. "What? Aurora your making no se-" Aurora's face was marred with absolute childlike terror as she ran as fast as her little legs could carry her to the sink cutting of what Maleficent was about to say. "Im on fire, Malle! I need to be put out! Why are you just sitting there?! Its not funny!" But Maleficent couldn't help herself as laughter bubbled out of her, watching Aurora being too small to reach the sink AND think she's on fire was too much. Frowning as Maleficent just laid on the couch holding her stomach with her shoulders shaking laughing, Aurora grumbled and went on her tippy toes.

Maleficent got up still giggling and hoisted Aurora on her hip. Reaching into one of the cupboards above her head she took out cough medicine and a thermometer. Putting them down she set Aurora on the kitchen table and moved blonde hair out of a still pouty face. "Aurora you have a flu, silly. You're not on fire" Folding her arms the little girl looked up and turned her head sideways. "Why did you say I was burning up then?" The older woman smiled and shook her head. "Its just a saying beastie. It means your bodies temperature is higher than normal,not that your randomly combusting into flames"

Drawing her eyebrows together a small "oh" of understanding left Aurora's lips. Glancing at the glass bottle of gross looking red stuff, Aurora picked it up and made a face. "What's this?" Maleficent took it from her hands and tipped it into the measuring cup it came with, raising it up and letting it catch the light she turned it left to right. In a mysterious over the top voice she answered "This little B, is a potion!" Aurora's eyes grew wider and she bounced up and down gasping. "What kind?" Maleficent smiled as Aurora took it, her big eyes enamoured. "One that will make all the rocks in your chest, disappear!" Maleficent flashed her hands out like a magician and she smiled as she watched Aurora gulp it down excitedly.

She may as well enjoy the moment. Because in 3, 2, 1-

"EUGHHH! MALLEEEE, THIS IS SO GROSS !" And Aurora watched again as Maleficent lost it.

Frowning at how unfair the situation was she folded her arms again and her lip quivered. Realising her beastie was upset Maleficent stopped laughing and picked up Aurora. "Beastie, don't cry. I was only teasing." But Aurora held strong in making Maleficent feel bad and let a lone tear escape. The tear made Maleficent's heart twinge and she quickly wiped it away tightening her hold on her. "I'm sorry Aurora. Really." Aurora looked up still frowning and said nothing. "Hey, what about a Disney movie?!" Her eyes lit up instantly and she nodded enthusiastically. "Can we watch My Little Mermaid!? PLEASEE?" Rolling her eyes Maleficent sighed as she grabbed the thermometer and cool face washer from the sink. "Which one?"

And even though Maleficent's memorised every freaking detail of "Part of your wold" she opens their old VCR and pushes it in. Settling down on the couch, Aurora snuggles into her side with a blanket wrapped around their bodies and Aurora is so warm so she lays her cool hand on her small forehead. The little blonde sighs as she sees the opening scene.

Halfway through the movie Maleficent groans as she hears the annoying little crab thing sing. Hearing this Aurora looks up and speaks in a matter of fact tone. "I'm sick so you HAVE to watch it"

Maleficent groans again. _Acting like a child is actually pretty fun. _"But we've seen this before! Like ten times! Why this one?" Aurora smiles and snuggles back into Maleficent's side. "Because Its our movie and I know you secretly like it." Maleficent's heart melts at 'our movie' but she scoffs at the fact that she likes it. "Pshh, as if"

"You do"

"Do not!"

"Uh huh!'

"Nuh Uh!"

Aurora smiles and relents. "Fine! We can watch a different one" Maleficent raises an eyebrow. "That doesn't make a difference, still same movie." Aurora rolls her eyes. "And anyways its bed time." Aurora looks up at the clock on their wall and drops her head on Maleficent's shoulder with a 'hmphh'. "I don't wanna." The brunette quickly takes the blanket and stands up. "Oh no you are not getting out of this one" She watches as blue eyes grow wide and a puppy face is formed. "Nope, nope NOT this time. I am immune to the Aurora puppy face." They stare at each other for a while until Aurora realises Maleficent is serious and she frowns and grumbles as she jumps off the edge of the couch and climbs the steps to her room. "Your no fun.." Maleficent followed her tickling her on the sides making her laugh. She smiles and kisses her on the top of the head. "I heard that evil beastie."

Tucking Aurora in and kissing her on the forehead Maleficent smiles at the little miracle that came in her life sleeping softly and snoring adorably wrapped up in bed sheets. Walking out the door and turning the light off she slowly closes the bedroom door. "Goodnight, Aurora. Sweet dreams."

And Aurora doesn't mention it when in the morning,with light filtering in from the open windown she finds Maleficent asleep on the couch with "Under the sea" playing in the background. She just drapes the blanket over Maleficent's body and smiles.…

Kissing Maleficent on the forehead.


End file.
